Faith S1 Ep2
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Dean is injured in the line of duty, bringing them to the mercy of a faith healer who is more than he appears...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from all four seasons of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show

Faith

So she was joining the Winchester brothers. There wasn't really a reason not to; she was bored of hunting by herself and really needed the assistance in the physical aspect. She knew _how_ to kill things but wasn't always strong enough to do it. If they were willing, hell, _asking_ her to join them, she wasn't going to argue.

In the time it took them to find a new job, Kayla got to know the brothers a little better. They weren't really open about specific details, but she got the general idea of how long they'd been hunting, the types of supernatural creatures they'd encountered, and how much they cared about each other. She got the last part from watching them interact. When they weren't busy making fun of each other, they generously dished it in her direction as well. They definitely skipped the 'be on your best behavior for the new girl' part of their new camaraderie.

The memory of the laughter in the car just moments ago quickly faded when they found the kids in the basement of that old house. You never want to find kids in the basement, Kayla was instantly unnerved.

"This thing better not be a pervert or I'll personally rip its head off." She smiled softly to the two children, who were shivering in terror. "Come on guys, we're taking you home."

With temporary surrender of the fierce role of the hunt, she grabbed the kids' hands and pulled them out of the closet. "Come with me."

She headed for the stairs and moved the kids in front of her to go up.

"Go!" Dean ordered them faster. She urged the kids forward but turned when she heard the crash and saw Sam tumbling down the staircase. "Sam!" In retaliation Dean stepped around the corner and shot with the taser, from the sound that followed she assumed he hit the damn thing. "Sam make sure they get out."

Sam looked conflicted about leaving him but glanced to Kayla and the kids and tossed Dean his gun. "Take this."

He followed them up the stairs and out to the front porch, where Kayla told the kids to get in the back seat of the car. She motioned to the house.

"I got them, go back for Dean."

Sam ran back into the house and skidded down the stairs. "Dean?" He turned the corner and saw him lying in the puddle, his heart skipped; _too still_. "Dean!" No response. It took him a moment to realize Kayla was yelling from the stairs.

"Did you get it?!"

"Call an ambulance!" He made another feeble attempt to shake Dean as Kayla came down the steps.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, just make the call. Call an ambulance."

She pulled out her cell phone as Sam pulled his brother from the water he was lying in. "Is he breathing?" Her hands were shaking, she steadied them to punch in 911.

He put a hand in front of Dean's mouth. "Yeah, he's still breathing."

"I don't have a signal. I'm gonna try outside." She sprinted up the steps, her heart racing as she stared hard at her phone, waiting for the signal to change. All at once she was thrown back into reality, back into being concerned for someone else. Her prayers were answered as the bar showed up on her screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla was left in charge of telling their story to the police. She was pretty sure by the end of the conversation the officers were convinced it was a miracle they happened upon those kids in the basement and weren't concerned about much else. After answering their questions she went to Dean's room, her presence stopped whatever serious conversation they were having and she tried to raise some of the tension.

"So you weren't paying attention that day in science class huh? Water plus electricity…"

Dean managed a smirk but didn't answer, it must be worse than she thought.

"You ok? How do you feel?" She didn't have the energy to hide her concern for him.

"Like crap, but…"

"Do you need anything?" Kayla cut him off, not sure she wanted to hear the truth yet. "I'm gonna get you some water." She pointed at Sam. "Don't be mean to him." He smiled before she left the room.

"I think you've got a fan." Sam bat his eyes at him. "Can I get you anything? Fluff your pillow?"

"I got something you can fluff." Dean grinned.

Sam laughed in response, thankful for the brief change in atmosphere. "Oh could I?"

Kayla returned with a glass of water in hand that she'd taken from a nearby room. Dean smiled at her when she handed it to him.

"Thanks Kayla." He saw Sam roll his eyes. "For the record, he was mean to me while you were gone."

She punched Sam in the upper arm and he feigned a pain response. Dean seemed satisfied with it.

"My bodyguard man, she'll mess you up."

He looked bad, it was the first time he looked weak, broken even and she wondered what his prognosis was. People get electrocuted all the time right? Still, she waited until he'd fallen asleep to ask Sam about it in the waiting room.

"What'd they say?"

Sam took a breath and prepared himself to say the words out loud. Dean had done it so easily…_I'm going to die._ Like he was giving him a grocery list, like it was nothing.

"They said there's nothing they can do."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear. "What the hell does that mean?"

He was a little relieved that someone else was pissed off too. "The shock damaged his heart beyond medical repair, the doctor said he had a couple weeks maybe." He shrugged, finally making the decision that this wasn't going to happen. "But um, you know, I'm not just going to sit and let that happen."

"What do you plan on doing?" She questioned.

Sam paused in thought, he hadn't quite gotten that far. "I don't know. I don't know right now, but, there are just so many things out there that we know about, supernatural things, he can't just die. Not after all this."

Kayla nodded a little and made her own decision: she was in this, she was going to be there for them. "How can I help?"

"Let's do some research."

Three days later she was still hunched over her laptop with a sore neck and aching knees. She let Sam use the only desk in the room and he was obviously exhausted, physically and emotionally. Poor guy was just trying to save his brother and she wished she had more to offer.

"You should get some sleep Sam, I'll keep looking." She didn't get a response, so she got up and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sam."

The touch brought him back and he looked back at her.

"Rest, let me keep looking."

He shook his head and looked back at his computer; there was no way he was giving up without an answer. He _would_ do _something_ to save him.

"Thank you, really, but he's my responsibility."

"I know, and he's going to be ok."

It was only said in support, but it made him feel better to hear it. "I think I found something."

Without explanation he started back clicking through pages on his laptop. She sighed quietly but couldn't blame him; if she were in the situation she wouldn't leave it up to a stranger either. After she'd stretched her legs she grabbed one of the reference books Sam left on the bed for her to go through. As she opened the cover there was a knock at the door. Sam was already moving before she could think to so she looked back at the book.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

When she heard Sam's question she looked up, shocked to see Dean standing in the doorway. He had changed into street clothes and looked even weaker, she wondered why they'd discharge him in his condition. He probably snuck out.

"I checked myself out." He struggled through the doorway and leaned against the wall.

"Are you crazy?" Sam demanded.

Dean was unphazed. "Well I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." He looked to Kayla on the bed. _Did he just wink?_

She brushed it off. "I think Nurse Julie liked you."

"Not really my type."

"You know this whole, I laugh in the face of death thing is crap. I see right through it."

"Yeah whatever dude." Dean sat on the bed next to Kayla and gave her a charming smile that was enticing, even through the rough exterior. "Hey."

She smiled softly, saddened by his condition. What a waste. "Hey."

"Don't even look at me like that." As if to prove himself wrong, he coughed forcefully and rubbed his chest. "I should be enjoying my last few days or whatever. And on that note…"

Sam interrupted him. "I found a specialist for you to see Dean, in Nebraska."

"Nebraska huh?" He didn't take his eyes off Kayla.

"Yeah, alright. Specialist, got it." He sounded less than enthusiastic.

His gaze forced her to come up with something to say, awkward as it was. "You look a little rough, you probably shouldn't have left the hospital."

"Hey you guys look worse than I do."

"We need to get going." Sam reiterated the urgency of the situation. He was right of course, no one knew exactly how long Dean had. They needed to get moving.

"Actually, could you give us a minute?" Dean smirked and looked back at Sam. "Maybe like an hour."

"Dean, you're not going to die." Sam didn't have time for Dean to sow wild oats due to impending death. His brother went this long without sleeping with her and she couldn't be a distraction now.

"So?"

Kayla let out a laugh and pushed him lightly. "Sam's right, let's go."

With a groan of pain he shifted onto his feet to stand again. "Buzz kill."

It was both amusing and disappointing that he'd waited until death was knocking to actually hit on her. Once they saved his crazy ass she was holding him to it.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Lord, who guides me, by choosing who to heal, by helping me to see into people's hearts."

"Yeah or into their wallets."

The crowd went quiet after Dean's comment. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You think so young man?"

Kayla fought a smile when he apologized because she was sure the only thing he was sorry for was saying it out loud. She had faith, but even she had to draw the line at faith healer out of a tent. A tent with security cameras…

When Roy Le Grange called Dean up to the front, Sam grinned like crazy. It was sweet how excited he was, how much he wanted to save him. Dean's expression didn't change as he grudgingly got onto the stage, he didn't want any part of this. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to waste his time with this crackpot either.

A quiet gasp went through the crowd when he hit his knees. Even Kayla held her breath because Dean wouldn't fake it; he'd stand there with an unsurprised look on his face when nothing happened. But something happened…something, and then Dean collapsed.

She fought the urge to jump out of her seat and let Sam go to him. _Let him be ok._


	4. Chapter 4

After the great but unsettling green light from the hospital, Dean wanted to talk to the Le Grange family alone. So she went to the pool with Sam, to find out about the man who'd dropped dead from a heart attack when Dean was healed. The event was too coincidental, she wanted to side with Sam because she knew miracles existed, but she just couldn't. There was just something off and wanting it to be God just didn't make it true.

Back at the hotel, Sam was in a less than pleasant mood with the new information that Marshall Hall had died at the same time Dean was healed.

"So it wasn't a one hundred percent pure thing…I mean, it was still a miracle." She tried to reassure him as he researched on his laptop.

"I know, but there's something behind it. You don't think that cheapens it a little?"

"Does it matter?" Off his look she clarified. "It matters in a sense that someone is playing God and that's not ok, but the whole cheapening it thing…no. He saved Dean's life, he healed him. He didn't have to pick Dean."

Sam grimaced and shrugged a little. "I guess."

She tried to think of something comforting but Dean walked in, wearing the same expression as Sam. These incidents were more emotional than the ones she was used to. When Sam explained the situation, his brother didn't take it lightly.

"You never should have brought me here."

"Dean I was just trying to save your life." _Of course I'd mess it up._

"And now some guy is dead because of me!"

Dean was hurt, he was angry. He saved innocent lives, he never took them. Not for anything. The idea that someone was practically traded in for him was sickening. Someone that didn't even know him took his place. Where was the miracle in that?

"I didn't know."


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't let Roy heal anyone._

Dean hung up his cell phone and glanced to Kayla before settling his gaze on the stage. Christ, what hadn't she seen in him already? He'd already been kidnapped by the apple pie people, nearly electrocuted to death, staggering around like a weak, beaten puppy and now he didn't really _want_ to stop Roy from healing Layla. He was nothing short of a complete mess lately. Too bad she was already a hunter or he'd send her away before she ended up just like him.

Kayla admired his attempt to stop Layla, she admired his ability to yell fire even more. If she were alone she might have let that one slip. Layla was so young, what's one more angry protester right? She sighed quietly, it still didn't make it right and she swallowed her emotions when she saw Layla's mother's reaction to the fleeing crowd.

"I stopped Roy." Dean muttered into his phone. There was a long pause. "What?"

The preacher's wife hadn't left the tent. Instead she stood facing the corner, praying silently to herself. But why would she be in here praying? Why wouldn't she be…right, of course. Kayla went and grabbed her by the shoulder, startling her out of whatever she was doing.

"Then who the hell is?" Dean looked towards Kayla. "Sue Anne."

When the woman saw Dean coming she tucked her pendant and cried wolf, she could have popped her in the eye when the cops showed up to escort them out of the building.

So Mrs. Healer Preacher was calling the shots. When they met back up with Sam they found out that she was using a pretty dark spell to trap a reaper. Her original intentions were good but like most cases, power corrupted. They had to break the spell.

That night, Kayla did as she was told and stayed low near the tent while the boys worked their magic. Dean distracted the cops while Sam searched the house, she wished luck to them both. Either way it would be depressing; Roy had already started his healing routine. If they were successful, Layla's tumor would kill her. If they failed, someone would die. Out of habit she started to circle the area.

"Dean!"

He was on his knees and it hit her immediately what was happening. Dean held an arm out to motion her away but it wasn't her the reaper was after. His eyes were glazed over white and when she touched him an eerie cold swept her body and made her step back. She yelled towards the house.

"Sam hurry up!"

As if by request, Dean's eyes turned back to normal and he jerked onto the ground, gasping for breath.

"Are you ok?" She kneeled and touched his shoulder. "Dean."

He took a moment to steady his breath. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok." He laid his head on the ground. "Jesus."

"Close call."

"No shit." He looked at her, his expression changing. "You know actually, with the whole, almost dying thing I'm having a little trouble with my airway."

She tried to fight the smile but knew the corners of her mouth tilted up. "Is that so?"

"Hey I'm the professional, I've been doing this a lot longer than you."

Kayla nodded. "You're right, you're the professional."

He lifted his head but before either of them could react Sam was coming towards them.

"Dean! Dude, are you ok?"

Dean let his head down again. "Buzz kill." After a deep breath he slowly rose to his feet. "It took you long enough."

Sam grimaced. "You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla mulled over her thoughts in the back seat. "It's kind of hard to tell if someone really wants you dead or really wants you alive huh?"

"Yeah thanks for that, very comforting."

"Just trying to cheer you up."

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at her. "You know," he hesitated. "You were a lot of help in this. We um…" He tried to decide what his excuse was going to be. This thing showed him that if any of them went it alone they could easily be toast. He wouldn't throw her to the curb to hunt alone, he had to keep her from being another casualty to this job.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Well it's just, uh…"

"The words you're looking for are 'thank you'." Sam stated.

Dean grimaced at him. "Yeah."

"And we wouldn't mind if you stuck around for awhile."

"That's what I said."

She tried not to get too excited about the offer. "Well, hey sounds like a plan. Just one thing…" Just one thing she didn't want Dean knowing.

"What?"

"I can pay for the hotels and things, or supplies that we need…I really don't want my family hearing I got busted for fraud."

Dean seemed insulted. "We won't get caught, we're professionals."

"It's really no big deal, I never spend my parents money…but they want me to."

"They loaded or something?" Dean realized over the past month or so he didn't take the time to ask about her personal life. She never even mentioned her parents before now.

Sam looked back at her, his crazy genius mind worked faster than Kayla could speak. "Are you Daniel Michelson's daughter?"

"Yeah." She glanced to her hands. It wasn't shame; she loved her parents. It was the reputation that came with money she tried to avoid.

"Holy shit you're more than loaded. I saw the house in a magazine one time."

"Hey geek-tastic. What are you talking about?"

Kayla tried to downplay. "My dad owns a computer company, it's no big deal."

"No big deal," Sam added. "She's worth millions."

"Really." It was a flat statement, void of emotion. This girl wasn't a hunter, she was an heiress. Like Paris Hilton…he'd like to see that bitch take out a demon.

"Don't 'really' me like you lost your respect for me, you already said I was good at this as you guys."

"Yeah, but…" _You're not like us._

She already heard where his tone was going and stopped him. "I didn't have to struggle in my upbringing? Sorry, not my choice. I'm here to do a job."

"Ok." He was unconvinced and started to regret the invite he just laid on the table.

"Fine, forget I said anything. I can live with fraud." She shouldn't have told him, she knew he'd act like this.

"No, you're absolutely right. We wouldn't want daddy to disown you and cut you off."

She scoffed at him in disgust, Sam actually took up for her.

"Dean." He glanced back at Kayla, then out the windshield again. "I think it's awesome. I'm not a big fan of the fake credit cards either. I don't see a problem with it."

Sam _would_ think it's awesome that she's the daughter of a rich computer geek. He wishes he _was_ the daughter of a rich computer geek, pussy.

"Is the temperature of the car ok in here? Need a couple degrees adjustment or anything princess? I wouldn't want to…"

She kicked the back of his seat.

"Watch the interior!" He didn't joke about his car. "Oh wait, your daddy can just buy me a new one. In fact, while we're discussing the generosity thing, if he could…"

"You better drop that condescending tone with me Dean Winchester." She snapped at him. "I'll pull you out of this car and kick your ass."

He laughed at the idea of it, Sam tried not to.

"Not very proper of you."

"Obviously money doesn't make you proper. It doesn't make you anything if you have a strong character so shut up."

His sudden distaste for her faded, she was alright by him. "Ok." He held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

Kayla crossed her arms in agitation but thought she saw the change in his attitude when she threatened to drag him out of the car. He was so hard to read sometimes. Oh well, she didn't have to prove anything to his smart-ass. Let him make _one_ Paris Hilton comment, just one.

In the next episode…Dean got stopped from putting the moves on Kayla, but what will happen when an ex-girlfriend calls for help? _Route 666 coming soon!_


End file.
